Everlong
by Kimiz
Summary: "Ele era o cara que eu amava odiar. E eu teria adorado continuar odiando-o pro resto da vida, mas o destino... O destino funciona de um jeito engraçado. E em um dia frio de fevereiro no meu quarto ano, eu me tornei sua piada favorita." AU, InuyashaKagome


Hey! Essa fic foi um presente pra uma amiga minha por ser a única e exclusiva responsável por eu ter passado de ano em uma matéria do meu segundo ano. Eu prometi pra ela uma fic de Inuyasha, porque é o anime preferido dela (embora eu não veja Inuyasha desde os meus doze anos), e depois de um ano e meio enrolando, eu fiz a fic. Ela amou tanto que eu resolvi botar aqui pra ver o que os outros acham. Eu debati muito tempo sobre cortar a fic no fim da cena da aula de história antes do dramalhão começar quando fosse postar, porque pra ser sincera eu só gosto até ali, mas como era parte do Challenge... Talvez eu edite e o faça algum dia.

CHALLENGE: Relação de amor e ódio. Romance dramático, com um deles se machucando feio. Oneshot. Inuyasha/Agome. Palavras Pra Incluir: Chave do tempo, palhaço, canivete, dentes; Frase: "Você é muito bobo."; Elemento Especial: Um triângulo amoroso.

Notas: Como eu falei ali em cima, eu não via Inuyasha fazia muito tempo, então eu errei a cor dos olhos dele. Desconsiderem isso, por favor. O título é Everlong, porque eu ouvi Everlong do Foo Fighters o tempo todo em que escrevi. A música ajuda a dar o clima que eu quero, então... Se alguém estiver a fim... é a Versão acústica. O final está completamente corrido, e eu sei disso, é que eu tinha um prazo, e eu enrolei muito, e no final das contas eu tive que terminar a fic em umas duas horas antes de levar pronta pra ela em aula, então eu corri. Desculpem. Coisas de prazos e autoras preguiçosas...

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello, I've waited here for you, everlong."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EVERLONG<strong>

Eu lembro quando o conheci.

Nós tínhamos quatorze anos e éramos opostos completos. No momento em que eu pus meus olhos nele e ele olhou pra cima e me encarou de volta... Nós estávamos perdidos. Foi ódio à primeira vista. Meus próximos três anos de ensino médio foram um grande borrão de briguinhas e discussões incessantes. Quando eu olho pra trás agora eu não sei o que diabos me deixava tão brava, mas tinha simplesmente alguma coisa nele que sempre conseguia fazer meus dedos coçarem para lhe dar um tapa na cara. Eu nunca o fiz.

Não sei por que nunca o fiz.

Eu queria muito, muito mesmo.

Eu suponho que o resto da minha criação educada me deteve de deixar a marca da minha mão em sua bochecha. E eu suponho que seus pensamentos machistas nunca o deixariam sequer pensar em me bater. E talvez essa fosse a única fina linha que nos manteve de realmente nos engajarmos em uma partida de judô e arrancar os cabelos um do outro. Mas tirando chegar a ser físico, nós devemos ter cruzado todas as linhas.

Porque ele era tanto um imbecil machista, com aquelas frases cortantes e aquele olhar diminutivo, que eu sentia a necessidade de ser a megera feminista que usava todas as palavras do dicionário contra ele. Logo, logo estávamos tendo batalhas de ego com nossas línguas afiadas, e logo, logo estávamos nos tornando a atração favorita da escola, e logo, logo estávamos começando a realmente _odiar_ um ao a outro.

Eu não posso evitar sorrir com a lembrança.

Ah, eu o odiava _tanto_ que era quase estúpido. Eu tinha sempre sido uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, legal o suficiente para todos gostarem de mim. Exceto ele. Eu sempre guardava o meu lado mais cruel, mais intolerante, mais aguçado para quando ele estava por perto. Ele fazia aflorar a megera em mim, enquanto eu conseguia fazer aflorar o canalha nele. Nós brigávamos todo dia, na classe, nos corredores, nos jardins, nas ruas, nas lojas, nos shoppings, e no geral sempre que víamos um ao outro. Tanto que, na verdade, quando eu não o via um dia eu quase sentia sua falta.

Ele era o cara que eu amava odiar.

E eu teria adorado continuar odiando-o pro resto da vida, mas o destino... O destino funciona de um jeito engraçado. E em um dia frio de fevereiro no meu quarto ano, eu me tornei sua piada favorita.

Eu tinha sempre sido uma boa aluna. Eu fazia o dever de casa, estudava para as provas, ia a todas as aulas. Histórico escolar perfeito. Eu nunca teria matado uma aula pela simples indisposição de atendê-la. Mas eu não era tão completamente obcecada por minhas notas para não ceder uma aula para ajudar meu amigo a estudar para sua prova de matemática. Claro que as pessoas dizem que estudar de última hora não funciona, mas para um aluno desesperado que está reprovando qualquer informação ajuda. Eu tinha aula dupla de literatura aquele dia, e eu tinha matado o primeiro período para ajudá-lo, o que me deixava praticamente livre pela próxima hora. Eu o levei até sua sala e fiquei fazendo sinais de boa sorte da porta até que ele sentasse, e só saí quando o professor me olhou de cara feia.

Andei pelos corredores por um tempo, sem saber bem o que fazer. Talvez eu deveria ter ido à biblioteca e ter começado minhas tarefas, mas a verdade é que eu não estava realmente a fim de encarar equações gigantes de química ou uma apostila inteira de óptica. Eu me apoiei no parapeito da janela, uma mão segurando meu rosto, e a outra brincando com a tinta descascando da superfície de madeira. Sorri levemente, sentindo o vento frio do inverno roçar meu rosto, avermelhando minhas bochechas e soprando pelo meu cabelo. Mas o sol estava brilhando, e o céu estava azul. Suspirei. Meu tipo preferido de dia. Fechei os olhos por um segundo, apreciando a sensação cálida da luz fraca do sol em minha pele. Quando os abri, tinha tido uma idéia.

Devagar, fiz meu caminho até a saída de emergência, me sentindo só um pouco transgressora enquanto abria as portas corta-fogo, e despreocupadamente me arrastei escada acima. Era uma manhã tão bonita que seria uma pena passá-la dentro do prédio. Atravessei as portas duplas para o terraço, parando por um segundo quando o ar frio de fevereiro me atingiu. Puxei a saia um pouco mais para baixo e abracei a mim mesma. Meu cabelo estava preso para trás, o que fez minhas orelhas congelarem. Meu nariz ficou vermelho, e minhas bochechas apenas avermelharam mais. Suspirei e sorri quando o ar condensado se tornou uma fumaça branca à minha frente. Meu sorriso se alargou, e eu apoiei minhas costas na grade de metal, olhando para as nuvens escassas acima, lembrando de como meu irmãozinho e eu tínhamos brincado na neve durante o Natal. Tinha sido bom. Quanto tempo fazia desde que tínhamos nos sentido como uma família de verdade?

E aí aconteceu.

Eu baixei o meu olhar, e no seu caminho abaixo, ele esbarrou na figura sentada no telhado da sala de artigos de manutenção.

Ele estava lá, com seu cabelo prateado cortado curto caindo em seus olhos escuros, e um ar distraído em seu rosto bonito. Ele não estava usando o obrigatório casaco do uniforme; ele usava um moletom cinza, com suas mangas arregaçadas, enquanto brincava com um canivete, jogando-o de encontro à superfície de madeira de um alçapão ao seu lado. Suas bochechas tinham um tom de rosa, e seu cabelo estava em perfeito desalinho por causa do vento. Seus olhos tinham um tipo de expressão perdida que por algum motivo fez meu peito doer. Naquele momento eu queria dar meia volta e correr. Porque eu estava olhando para ele, e não tinha uma única fibra no meu corpo querendo brigar.

Eu fiz um movimento para ir embora, mas minha saia ficou presa em alguma coisa, me puxando de volta e me fazendo dar um gritinho de surpresa.

Foi aí que seus olhos se viraram para mim.

Meu coração disparou em uma louca batida errática, e o ar parou em minha garganta. Esperei que ele jogasse o primeiro insulto, mas surpreendentemente, ele nunca veio. Encaramos um ao outro por o que pareceram horas, nenhum de nós querendo quebrar o único momento quieto que o destino atirou na nossa frente. Ele parou de brincar com o canivete. Segurou-o por um momento antes de fechá-lo com um estalo. Ele se inclinou, botando os braços nos joelhos, pernas pendendo para fora. Segurei seu olhar, mesmo que não soubesse o que fazer. Eu não podia correr, e nem era por causa da minha saia que tinha ficado presa na droga da grade. Tinha simplesmente algo em seus olhos que era tão honesto, e tão... Pacífico, que por um segundo eu esqueci quem era que estava na minha frente. Eu esqueci que eu supostamente o odiava.

Mudei o peso para a outra perna, e um leve puxão na minha saia chamou minha atenção. Suspirei, cortando contato visual para olhar para baixo para o pedaço estúpido de pano. Tentei puxar, mas não cedeu. Eu me inclinei um pouco para ver qual era o problema. Alguns fios da minha saia tinham ficado presos em um prego enferrujado da grade. Não queria rasgar meu uniforme, mas não podia exatamente ficar ali para sempre. Estava prestes a puxá-lo com força e rezar para que o tecido não rasgasse quando barulho do outro lado do terraço chamou minha atenção. Olhei para cima a tempo de vê-lo pular do telhado e cair perfeitamente de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão entediada. Eu não sabia com o que deveria estar mais chocada; se com o fato de que ele tinha pulado quatro metros sem quebrar nada, ou o fato de que ele estava andando na minha direção.

Fui me afastando, me apoiando ainda mais de encontro à grade, embora não tivesse havido muito espaço entre nós para começar. De repente, minha respiração se acelerou, e meu coração começou a bater rapidamente de novo. Eu não tinha nem notado que tinha desacelerado. Ele parou à minha frente; tão perto que eu deveria ter batido nele como quisera tantas vezes antes. Colei minhas costas no metal do gradeado, enterrando minhas unhas no meu casaco em nervosismo. Ele puxou o canivete do bolso, e eu cheguei mesmo a me assustar por um segundo. Mas aí ele se inclinou, e rapidamente cortou os fios presos no prego, fechando o canivete e colocando-o no bolso. Ele deu um passo para trás, e eu soltei o ar que tinha prendido. Ele se apoiou na grade do meu lado, mãos no bolso das calças azul marinho do uniforme.

Eu o encarei; meio em choque, meio em vergonha. Choque porque meu inimigo de escola número um tinha acabado de me ajudar, e vergonha porque... Deus, ele tinha sido sempre bonito assim?

Agradeci, vermelha como um tomate, escondendo meu rosto em minha manta azul e branca, fixando meus sapatos. Não olhei para cima, mas estávamos perto o bastante para que eu sentisse o movimento dos seus ombros quando ele os sacudiu displicentemente.

- Mulheres. – ele disse em um tom sugestivo.

Instantaneamente senti aquela mesma chama irada de antes se acender em mim e pulei para começar a descarregar meu discurso pronto sobre igualdade dos sexos e direitos humanos, mas no momento em que eu o olhei minha fala ficou presa na garganta.

Os cantos de sua boca se levantavam em um pequeno sorriso. E foi quando eu me dei conta, que talvez ele só tivesse dito todas aquelas coisas para implicar comigo. Talvez ele só gostasse de me ver brava. Talvez ele achasse que era engraçado. Olhei para o seu sorrisinho e meu rosto se contorceu em uma mistura de raiva e confusão.

- Você acha engraçado quando nós brigamos? – perguntei, cheia de irritação, acusação e despeito.

E foi aí que ele virou a cabeça para mim, e seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso largo que mostrava todos os seus dentes.

- Você fica bonitinha quando está brava. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Algo dentro de mim estalou, como uma corda se rompendo.

E eu não conseguia pensar em uma única palavra para jogar na sua direção.

Quando sentamos na aula de história mais tarde, eu mal escutei o que o professor falava. Eu me mantinha no limite, esperando pelo momento em que nossa trégua não-declarada cairia aos pedaços. Uma palavra, era só o que precisaria. Uma palavra errada e eu estaria de volta no seu pescoço, gritando até ficar rouca. O momento certo veio no fim da aula. O professor falou sobre o período feudal, e o quão mal vistas eram as mulheres na época. Eu congelei, sentindo a classe inteira fazer silêncio para ouvir o comentário que viria a seguir. Senti seus olhos na minha nuca, mas não me virei. Olhei para frente determinadamente. Mesmo quando o professor perguntou debochadamente se ele não tinha nada para falar dessa vez. Sua voz despreocupada reverberou pela sala, chocando colegas e trazendo um sorriso ao meu rosto.

- Não. To na boa.

Eu não olhei para trás nem por um segundo, mas quando o sinal para o fim da classe soou e nos levantamos para ir embora, sorri para ele. E mesmo que ele já estivesse correndo porta a fora, eu pude jurar que ele estava sorrindo de volta.

O terraço era a nossa coisa. Era uma regra não-dita que entre nós dois. Nós podíamos ter brigado o dia inteiro, podíamos estar furiosos, podíamos estar no pior mau humor que já agraciou nossas vidas, mas no terraço, nós nunca iríamos brigar. O terraço era solo sagrado, e estranhamente, logo se tornou nosso templo. Não era uma coisa de casal, como minhas amigas enxeridas gostariam de pensar, não era algo que fazíamos juntos. Era apenas algo que ambos fazíamos, ocasionalmente se deparando com o outro e ficando juntos depois disso.

Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes tinha sentada lá sozinha. Isso não me incomodava. O que realmente me incomodou foi quando comecei a desejar que não estivesse.

Nós raramente conversávamos, e por um tempo eu não me importei com isso. Mas quanto mais ficávamos juntos, mais eu tinha a sensação de que estava fazendo algo errado, como se eu estivesse deixando algo escapar. Eu queria conhecê-lo. Eu queria fazer mais do que sentar ao seu lado e olhar para o céu e perguntar se ele achava que ia chover. Mas eu também não queria voltar a gritar com ele. Não sei se eu seria capaz de chamá-lo de metade do que eu costumava. Eu não queria mais brigar e eu tinha medo de que se eu tentasse me aproximar isso aconteceria. Então fechava a boca e continuava em silêncio.

Ele não tinha muitos amigos, eu notei um dia, enquanto ele pegava os livros da mesa e saía em uma direção completamente oposta da que a maioria das pessoas ia. Eu sabia onde ele estava indo, e estava prestes a segui-lo quando minhas amigas apareceram e me arrastaram para longe. Eu notei que ninguém fez isso com ele. Ninguém realmente prestou atenção nele.

E por alguma razão isso me fez sentir tão mal que eu não consegui prestar atenção nas aulas pelo resto do dia. Decidi que faria alguma coisa legal por ele, nem que fosse só para fazer meu peito parar de doer daquele jeito.

Eu fui tão boba aquele dia que foi um milagre ele não ter rido da minha cara.

Eu tinha ido até o terraço, meu cabelo perfeitamente posto em uma trança de raiz, com um ridiculamente brilhante cachecol rosa e um igualmente ridículo embrulho rosa em mãos. Eu tinha sentado no muro, na parte sem grade, com o embrulho no meu colo e meus pés pendendo perigosamente longe do chão. Eu tinha conseguido despistar minhas amigas mais cedo, e conseguira esconder o pacote. Eu tinha ido até o terraço, sentado, e esperado. Eu tinha esperado por ele.

Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes.

Minhas mãos tremiam e meu coração estava batendo acelerado e eu tenho certeza que estava parecendo uma completa idiota sentada lá como uma princesa pink cintilante com mais um extra pacote mágico de arco íris cor-de-rosa, mas eu estava nervosa. Diabos, eu estava quase histérica. E sempre que eu me sentia mal eu começava a agir como criança. Brilhos e arco-íris incluídos.

Eu não sei quanto tempo esperei para ele aparecer. O que eu sei é que quando o fez, meu coração deu uma cambalhota tão grande que quase me fez desabar os trinta metros até o chão. Ele atravessou distraidamente as portas corta-fogo e deixou-as fecharem sozinhas, uma mão na alça da mochila e a outra no bolso. Ele parecia estar longe, quase perdido, como aquela primeira vez no terraço. Mas quando ele levantou os olhos, me viu e sorriu...

Meu coração quase, _quase_ parou.

Ele se deteve na metade de um passo, olhando primeiro para o embrulho em minhas mãos, e depois para a – possivelmente psicótica, esperançosamente alegre – expressão em meu rosto. Ele olhou para trás, e depois apontou para si mesmo em falsa confusão. Eu o encarei feio de brincadeira e fiz sinal para que chegasse mais perto. "Não tão perto" pensei, quando ele sentou do meu lado, cotovelos alinhados e ombros encostando, mas respirei fundo tentando fingir que não tinha notado o jeito como seu maxilar se trincava tentando conter um sorriso.

- Qual é a do rosa? – ele perguntou divertido.

- Eu gosto. – rosnei. – Algum problema? – ele riu.

- Não. Rosa tá bem. O que tem no pacote? – questionou, tentando pegar. Eu dei um tapa em suas mãos. Ele quase pareceu chateado.

- Eu tenho um presente pra você. – falei sem rodeios. Ele pareceu genuinamente confuso. – Feliz aniversário. – desejei, corando até a raiz dos meus cabelos.

- Não é meu aniversário. – ele disse, ainda mais confuso, me olhando para uma explicação. Eu amaldiçoei minha trança que não me deixava esconder meu rosto atrás do meu cabelo e empurrei o embrulho na sua direção. Mantive minha cabeça abaixada enquanto ele a abria, mais envergonhada do que achei que estaria. Sua reação estava nas linhas do que eu tinha previsto. – Que isso?

- Um caderno. – falei estupidamente.

- To vendo, eu quero dizer, por que você tá me dando?

- Porque... – comecei, gaguejando – Você... É uma droga em... Mate-matemática, e a prova é... É logo, e eu achei... Eu achei... Achei que ia te ajudar... A estudar. – terminei desajeitadamente.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, e Deus, aqueles foram os dois minutos mais enlouquecedores da minha vida. Sua voz me trouxe de volta, e o que ele disse me fez querer gritar e rir ao mesmo tempo.

- Tinha que ser tão de menininha?

- Sim! – gritei, tentando parecer brava.

- Não podia ser algo mais de macho, como um carro? – ele perguntou pensativamente, girando meu caderno (rosa) em ângulos diferentes.

- Não!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sou uma menina, seu palhaço! – gritei, quase deixando risada escapar.

Ele levantou os olhos então, e alguma coisa correu-os de ponta a ponta, que me fez parar de rir. Ele olhou nos meus olhos, e inclinou a cabeça levemente, nossos narizes quase se encostavam. Mas ele não se aproximou. Ele me encarou com seus olhos escuros e murmurou em uma voz quase inaudível.

- Eu notei.

Alguma coisa mudou naquele dia, e eu sabia que nós nunca voltaríamos a ser os mesmos. Porque seja lá o que for que eu vi nos olhos dele, eu tinha certeza que ele tinha achado nos meus também.

Ele sorriu ternamente, e seus olhos se suavizaram.

- Tudo bem, Sparkles. – ele disse implicantemente. – Eu vou te dar uma chance.

E meu coração deu um salto triplo carpado, porque no momento que ele disse isso, eu sabia que ele queria dizer muito mais do que me deixar ajudá-lo a estudar. Ele estava me deixando entrar. Ele estava _finalmente_ me deixando entrar.

E eu o conhecia agora. Eu finalmente o conhecia. Ele tinha me contado todas as coisas bobas. Ele tinha a minha idade e fazia aniversário em Janeiro. Ele não gostava de ler e sua cor preferida era vermelho. Ele gostava de carros e de guitarras. Quando criança, aprendera esgrima. Ele era alérgico a picada de abelha e quase morrera por isso quando pequeno. Ele era uma droga em qualquer coisa que fosse minimamente matemática, mas era o melhor aluno de História da escola. Ele não era tão bad boy como parecia. Matar aula, não aparecer pra detenção, brigar com professores e, no geral, não fazer o que ele devia... Bem, era mais uma questão de princípios do que tentar transgredir. Eu ri quando ele me disse que simplesmente não fazia o que não estava a fim. Mas ele tinha me contado as sérias também. Seu pai morrera quando ele era criança, e seu meio-irmão mais velho o odiava profundamente por ser filho da mulher que tomou o lugar de sua mãe. Ele tinha levado sérias surras dele quando mais jovem, e fazia anos que não se viam. Sua família inteira consistia dele e a mãe, e o único amigo de quem ele falou era um cara mais velho chamado Miroki, cuja família tinha um templo do outro lado da cidade.

E eu lhe contei tudo também. Sobre minhas manias impossíveis, sobre minhas amigas intrometidas, minhas paixões e meus ódios, meus acessos de cor-de-rosa e brilho, e até sobre minha família disfuncional. Eu contei, como meu pai tinha ido embora, e como minha mãe fingia que nada tinha acontecido, e como meu irmão menor tinha sofrido. E ele escutou. Ele escutou, e não disse nada. Mas quando minha voz falhou ao falar do meu pai, ele segurou minha mão.

E eu sabia que ele entendia, assim como ele sabia que eu entendia. Porque nós dois éramos muito, muito diferentes. Mas ambos sabíamos que isso só significava que no fundo éramos muito, muito, _muito_ iguais.

Nós éramos amigos. Finalmente, éramos amigos. Nós éramos amigos, andando lado a lado, e rindo juntos nos jardins, e cochichando deboches em aula. Nós éramos amigos, sentando ombro com ombro, e andando mão dolorosamente perto de mão, e conversando tão perto que nossos narizes quase se encostavam.

Nós éramos amigos, mas para falar a verdade, talvez fôssemos algo mais.

E eu estava feliz. Estava. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer depois, e não me importava. Eu não estava nem aí. Eu não fazia idéia...

Tudo veio abaixo em um dia chuvoso de Maio.

E nunca previ. Um segundo eu estava sentada com minhas amigas durante o intervalo, e no próximo elas estavam correndo pra longe como se alguém tivesse enxotado algumas pombas. Quando eu olhei pra cima, eu o vi. Eu o conhecia. É _claro_ que eu o conhecia. Kouga. O rei da escola. Histórico estudantil perfeito. Notas perfeitas. Habilidades perfeitas. Maneiras perfeitas. Tudo perfeito. Rosto perfeito. Sim, ele era tudo que uma garota poderia sonhar, com seu longo cabelo escuro, os olhos castanhos e um sorriso de ganhar um prêmio. Ele era como um personagem saído de um mangá de menina, e o jeito que ele andava gritava danos potenciais.

Eu não sou uma garota burra. Eu posso não ser um gênio, mas eu estou longe de ser tapada, e o jeito que ele falava, o jeito que ele tocava meu braço, o jeito que ele me olhava, fazia mais do que óbvio que ele queria mais do que eu estava disposta a dar. Então eu fiz o melhor que pude para desviar de suas investidas e guiar a conversa para um fim abrupto. E eu estava quase conseguindo. Quase. Mas como sempre... Nunca a tempo.

Quando eu finalmente consegui me livrar de seu papinho interminável, me levantei para sair. Mas ele me seguiu, e segurou meu braço repentinamente. Eu tropecei, e caí para trás, direto em seu peito. E ele me segurou.

E quando eu olhei para cima, meus olhos esbarraram nos seus, negros como carvão, e a frieza que eu encontrei neles fez eu me encolher. Consegui me desembaraçar dos braços de Kouga, mas eu sabia que o estrago estava feito.

Eu corri atrás dele, assim mesmo.

Nós quebramos a regra aquele dia.

- Você quer me escutar? – gritei, atravessando as portas corta-fogo do terraço.

- Depende, o que você vai falar? – ele falou debochadamente, andando determinadamente até a grade.

- Olha, me desculpa... – ele riu sem humor.

- Por que você tá se desculpando? – eu parei, chocada.

- O que?

- Por que você tá se desculpando, você fez alguma coisa errada? – eu o encarei sem entender o que estava acontecendo, sem entender o que passava pela sua cabeça. O quanto exatamente ele tinha visto?

- Do que você tá falando? Você sabe o que aconteceu, você viu o que...

- Eu vi? – ele me cortou, levantando as sobrancelhas e me olhando debochado – O que eu vi? – eu podia sentir meu lábio inferior começando a tremer.

- Para de falar assim!

- Assim como?

- Assim! Para de gritar comigo!

- Eu não to gritando com você. – ele rosnou.

- Tá sim! – eu gritei. – Você está bravo!

- Eu não estou bravo. – ele disse, irritado.

- Está sim.

Ele segurou os meus ombros e me girou rapidamente trocando de lugar comigo. Eu andei para trás desajeitadamente até esbarrar de encontro à grade. Ele se aproximou. Tão, tão perto. Eu prendi a respiração. Seus olhos escuros procuraram os meus, e a mesma frieza de antes me congelou no lugar.

- Por que eu estaria?

Por um segundo meus joelhos se afrouxaram e eu quase caí no chão. Eu senti como se ele tivesse me dado aquele tapa na cara que ele nunca me daria fisicamente. Porque eu entendia as implicações daquela pergunta.

- Você... – balbuciei irracionalmente, meus olhos ardendo.

Eu podia ouvir o barulho de trovões à distância. O cinza das nuvens carregadas tinha tornado o céu um profundo cor de chumbo, quase como os olhos dele. Ele esticou os braços e botou um de cada lado da minha cabeça, me encarando com um olhar revolto como a própria tempestade. Eu me perguntei se ele estava tão perturbado quanto eu.

- Vai, me fala. – ele debochou. – Por que eu estaria bravo?

- Não faz isso... – falei, em um tom mais suplicante do que eu gostaria de admitir.

E aí ele abriu um sorriso torto, o que ele usava quando estava sendo particularmente cruel. E jogou o primeiro golpe.

- Você não me deve explicação. Não é como se você fosse qualquer coisa minha.

Eu não sei que expressão eu fiz, mas deve ter sido uma que tenha satisfeito seu desejo de vingança, porque ele sorriu friamente, sem o mínimo de humor, e deu três passos para trás. Meus joelhos cederam e eu enrolei meus dedos no arame da grade para me apoiar. Meus olhos ardiam muito agora, e eu podia sentir lágrimas escapando. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Eu queria gritar com ele. Gritar como eu costumava fazer. Xingá-lo de todas as palavras que eu conseguisse me lembrar, mas eu não conseguia. A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi gritar para ele uma última frase.

- Você quebrou a promessa!

Ele se virou para mim, queixo levantando e ombros para trás, me olhando com uma superioridade que queimava.

- Que promessa? – ele disse simplesmente, se virando para as portas e desaparecendo dentro do prédio.

Começou a chover.

E choveu por dias.

De certa forma, eu estava grata. Grata porque eu não tenho certeza se teria conseguido agüentar um dia feliz de raios de sol e céu azul.

Eu não o vi mais. Não tenho certeza nem se eu teria me dado conta se tivesse. Eu andava tão distraída que era como se o mundo à minha volta fosse um borrão. Eu funcionava no automático. Eu ria com minhas amigas, mas meu riso soava falso. Eu estudava, mas nada parecia interessante. Eu saía, mas nada parecia ter graça. Nada parecia importante. Nada parecia ter cor. Era como se de repente o mundo fosse um lugar muito, muito monótono.

Kouga me chamou pra sair. Eu disse que sim, mais por preguiça de inventar uma desculpa para dizer não. Nós saímos. Ele falou por horas e horas enquanto eu olhava pela janela. Nós saímos mais algumas vezes e ele me declarou sua namorada. Eu fiquei com pena de corrigi-lo. Ele parecia tão empolgado. Eu queria dizer que sentia o mesmo. Acho que o problema era esse. Eu não sentia. Nada.

Aquelas semanas passaram voando para mim, eu mal registrava que dia era. Eu não consigo me lembrar muito bem o que aconteceu durante aquele período, eu estava em um torpor do qual eu só acordaria com um grande choque.

E foi um tremendo choque.

- Higurashi! Higurashi!

Eu levantei os olhos do meu livro – eu nem sabia o que estava lendo – apenas para encontrar os olhos de um garoto do terceiro ano. Ele perguntou se eu vira o presidente do grêmio. Eu disse que não, mas perguntei o que tinha acontecido. Foi quando ele me disse.

Meu livro caiu no chão e eu saí em uma corrida desesperada até onde o garoto tinha me informado.

O que eu achei foi meu "namorado" andando de um lado pro outro desesperado, e _ele _caído no chão, com o que parecia sangue na ponta de uma mesa. Até hoje, eu só me lembro do meu grito agudo cortando o silêncio estupefato dos estudantes reunidos na volta.

- O que foi que você _fez?_

Eu mal ouvi seus balbucios incoerentes enquanto gritava ordens para os meus colegas. Eles tinham brigado. Por que eles tinham brigado? Quem se importa! Eles tinham brigado. Eles tinham discutido. Kouga o empurrou, ele se desequilibrou e... Deus, era o sangue _dele_ na mesa. Eu tinha gritado. Eu tinha mandado chamarem uma ambulância, tinha mandado chamarem um professor, tinha mandado chamarem a polícia, sei lá o que eu tinha mandado. Eu estava tão nervosa que estava balbuciando coisas quase tão incoerentemente quanto Kouga. Agora, se teve uma coisa que não foi incoerente foi o grande "Está tudo terminado entre nós!" que eu gritei bem coerentemente.

Horas depois eu me encontrei no hospital, sentada em uma cadeira de uma sala da recepção, ao lado de um cara alto de cabelos pretos curtos que se dizia amigo dele, e uma garota de longos cabelos negros presos na colinha mais perfeita que eu já vi que tinha se apresentado como sua namorada. Eles falaram muitas coisas, mas eu não prestei a mínima atenção. Eu estava tão nervosa...

Nervosa não cobre o tumulto em que meus sentimentos estavam. Eu estava com medo, eu estava _morrendo _de medo, e estava ansiosa para ouvir notícias, e estava frustrada com a falta delas, e estava intimidada por todas aquelas pessoas, e estava confusa com o que estava sentindo...

Mas eu estava sentindo.

Eu estava sentindo de novo.

E foi esse sentimento que me aliviou o suficiente para cair no sono.

Quando acordei, a primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto de uma mulher. Ela era muito bonita, com longos cabelos negros que escorriam por seus ombros, e um rosto jovem sorrindo para mim. Seus olhos eram escuros, escuros como as nuvens escuras de um dia chuvoso. Escuros como... Como os dele. Eu tinha praticamente pulado em minha cadeira, pronta para sair correndo, mas então ela sorriu, e me manteve presa no lugar. Ele podia ter puxado a quem quer que fosse, mas seu sorriso era igualzinho ao... Da sua mãe.

- Bem vinda de volta. – ela disse em uma agradável voz melodiosa.

Eu começara a gaguejar, e em outras palavras agir como uma idiota, mas ela me parara com um olhar gentil. Ela tomou minhas mãos nas suas e olhou dentro dos meus olhos. E de algum jeito, eu sabia que ela se referira a muito mais do que eu ter acordado. Eu queria ter lhe dito muitas coisas. Eu queria ter lhe dito tanto, que eu provavelmente não teria conseguido se tentasse, mas foi só ela abrir seus lábios vermelhos que me silenciou no mesmo instante.

Ela sorrira para mim e dissera suavemente.

- Ele está bem.

E naquele momento, a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir era o mais puro alívio. Alívio e... Esperança.

Eu prometi que eu ia me levantar, ia andar até aquele quarto, pedir desculpas... Pedir desculpas por ter pedido desculpas, e fazê-lo me pedir desculpas, e gritar com ele tudo o que eu podia, e dizer... Dizer...

Dizer que eu não queria ser nada pra ele.

Eu queria ser alguma coisa.

Eu sempre quisera, ser alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. E acho que era por isso que eu brigava tanto com ele antes. Porque... Porque eu só queria que ele olhasse para mim.

Deus, isso poderia ficar mais clichê?

Meses depois, quando nós nos debruçávamos de encontro à grade do terraço, segurando nossos diplomas e olhando a festa que o resto dos formandos faziam no pátio, ombro a ombro, mindinho-pra-mindinho... Ele seguraria minha mão, como eu vinha rezando para ele fazer desde a primeira vez, quando ele soltou minha saia do prego. E quando ele se virou para mim e se aproximou até nossas testas se tocarem, ele murmurou para mim algo que eu vinha lhe perguntando há meses.

- Você sabia, você _tinha_ que saber... Que foi por sua causa, não?

Eu só pude sorrir e balançar a cabeça.

Eu sabia.

Eu _disse_ que não era burra.

- Você é muito bobo... Inuyasha.

- E você... – ele sorriu então, aquele sorriso largo mostrando todos os dentes, como se eu tivesse acionado uma chave do tempo que tivesse nos levado de volta para aquela primeira vez no terraço. – É uma princesa cor de rosa, Sparkles.

Eu abri a boca para reclamar.

Mas dessa vez... Ele se aproximou.

E eu não pude mais reclamar.

* * *

><p>Meh, eu odeio o final. Deixa quieto. Ah, isso não tá betado, então, se tiver algum erro me avisem. Digam o que acharam!<p> 


End file.
